


Imprinted

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Castiel, Brief mention of Past Abuse, Cas is Russian, Dean is a Private Investigator, Happy Ending, M/M, Probable PTSD, Smut, Top Dean, sam is a therapist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: This was not what Dean was expecting when he’d followed the perp into this empty warehouse. The guy inside the cage was naked and cowering in the corner. Dean broke the lock but the guy didn’t bolt. He didn’t even stand up.“Het. Het. Nожалуйста…” The guy was clearly terrified.That’s when Dean remembered he was still holding his gun. He stuck it in the back of his pants and held his hands up, palms out.“Take it easy. I’m not going to hurt you.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written from a prompt

This was not what Dean was expecting when he’d followed the perp into this empty warehouse. The guy had spotted him and taken off, but something told him to look further in the warehouse and see why the guy had come in the first place. He never expected to find this.

When he opened the door and hit the light switch, the glare blinded him for just a moment, and when his vision cleared there were three big cages. Cages with men in them.

Dean found a metal bar and broke the lock on the first cage. The guy inside bolted and was gone. Dean let him go. It wasn’t like he was a cop, so he really didn’t need to know the particulars of how they got there, he just needed to let them out.

He broke the lock on the second cage and that guy bolted too. He walked to the third cage.

The guy inside was naked and cowering in the corner. Dean broke the lock but the guy didn’t bolt. He didn’t even stand up.

“Het. Het. Nожалуйста…” The guy was clearly terrified.

That’s when Dean remembered he was still holding his gun. He stuck it in the back of his pants and held his hands up, palms out.

“Take it easy. I’m not going to hurt you.”

The man was still frightened, but he relaxed just a little. Dean walked towards him, slowly so as not to appear threatening. He held out his hand to the man. He made no move to take it.

“You not hurt me. Please.”

Dean sighed. He looked at the scars that covered the man’s back, ass and his inner thighs. What the fuck had been done to him? Dean felt a mixture of blind rage and extreme sympathy for this poor guy.

Dean repeated, “I’m not going to hurt you. I only want to help you.”

The man eyed him warily but took his hand and Dean pulled him to his feet.

Dean’s eyes ran over the naked man’s body. He was really handsome, at least he would be if he had some weight on him and wasn’t filthy and bruised all over.

Dean took off his jacket and handed it to the guy. He put it on, but it only covered him partially. Dean could still see the guy’s dick hanging down between his thighs.

“Come on. Let’s get out of here.” Dean turned and walked out of the cage. The guy followed him.

“My name’s Dean. Dean Winchester. What’s your’s?”

The man looked at Dean for a moment, seemingly thinking about whether it was safe to tell Dean his name. After a few heartbeats, the man said, “Castiel. My name is Castiel.”

Dean nodded and walked to his car, with Castiel following a few paces behind. There really wasn’t anything to do but to take Castiel home with him. He didn’t want to turn the guy over to the cops. That would just screw with his investigation, and probably get the guy deported.

Dean opened the rider’s door and indicated that Castiel should get in. After a moment of hesitation, he did. Dean walked around to the driver’s side and got in.

As he started the car up, he turned to Castiel. “Look, I’m taking you home with me. We can get you cleaned up, get you some clothes and feed you. You’ll be safe there, I promise.”

Castiel nodded. “. Uh, Spasibo.Thank you.”

Dean smiled. The guy was obviously Russian or from some place right around there. Dean thought he was probably lucky the guy spoke any English at all.

Castiel looked out the window the entire way, never speaking a word.

To break the silence, Dean asked Castiel what his last name was.

“I don’t have one.”

Dean chuckled,. “So you’re like Cher or Bono?’

Castiel looked at him and tilted his head. “Ne ponimayu. I don’t understand.”

Dean sighed. “Okay, forget it. We’ll figure that out later.”

Dean pulled his car into the parking spot that went with his apartment. He got out and walked around to the rider’s side. He glanced around before he opened the door, he really didn’t need any nosey neighbors seeing him bringing a mostly naked guy into his apartment. When he didn’t see anyone, he opened the car door and got Castiel out.

Castiel followed Dean to his door, and waited while Dean got it unlocked. He stood aside and let Castiel go in first, then followed and switched on a light.

Castiel blinked and looked around. His eyes got big and he looked at Dean with what could only be described as amazement on his face.

“Krasivaya. Beautiful…” Cas looked around again.

Dean smiled. “Well I don’t know about all that, but it’s home. Come on. Let’s get you into a shower.”

Castiel tilted his head and looked confused, but followed Dean to the bathroom. Dean took him in and turned on the shower to let the water get hot. He handed Castiel a towel. Again. Castiel’s eyes got big.

“It for you to dry off. Go on, get in, I’ll find you some clothes to put on.”

Castiel looked at the shower and took off Dean’s jacket. Dean turned and left the guy to give him some privacy. He went and rummaged around, looking for the smallest stuff he could find. Castiel was skinny to the point of starvation and Dean was a lot bigger than he was. He finally came up with some sweats and an old band T.

He went and waited outside the bathroom door. It seemed to him that the water had been running an awfully long time.

“Castiel?” He called through the closed door but got no response. He cracked the door a touch.

“Castiel? You okay in there buddy?” Still nothing so he opened the door and walked in.

He found Castiel sitting on the bottom of the tub, water running over him. He looked scared to death.

Dean turned off the water with Castiel watching him. He put out a hand and Castiel grabbed it, letting Dean pull him to his feet.

Castiel looked scared and unhappy. “I… I did not know… how to…” he made a turning motion with his hand.

Fuck. Castiel didn’t know how to turn off the water in a shower? What had this guy been through in his life?

Dean helped Castiel to step out of the tub and wrapped a towel around him. Dean dried him off, and Castiel just stood there and let him.

Then Dean motioned towards the folded clothes he’d left on the counter.

“These are for you. They’re probably too big, but they’re the best I can do. You get dressed and come out when you’re done. Understand?’

Castiel nodded and Dean left the bathroom and walked to the kitchen to see what he could rustle up for the two of them to eat.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean was cooking up some hamburgers when Castiel appeared. The sweats hung on his hip bones, which were sharp enough to cut glass. The old T hung on him too, but at least it kind of covered him. Castiel sat at the table and watched Dean cook.

Dean offered Castiel a beer and he took it but didn’t know how to get the cap off.

“Have you ever had one of these before?” Dean was afraid he already knew the answer.

“Nyet. No.” Castiel eyed the bottle warily.

Dean took it back and handed him a glass of water, which Castiel drank straight down, so Dean refilled it.

Dean sat the burger in front of Castiel and Castiel grabbed it and took a huge bite. He grinned and barely chewed it. He took another huge bite.

“Whoa, slow down, you’re gonna choke. I can make you another one,”

Castiel chewed the bite and took a smaller one next time, but soon enough it was gone.

“Would you like another?”

“Nyet. No. Thank you. You are very kind.”

Dean loved the way he changed his v’s into w’s making it sound like he was saying ‘wery’. 

Dean had so many questions he hardly knew what to ask first. He took a long drink of his beer.

“So, Cas, uh can I call you Cas?’ Cas nodded.

“So, how long were you in that cage?’

Cas looked confused. “ Ne znayu. “

Dean shook his head. Cas thought about it. “I don’t know.”

Dean tried a different tack. “Okay, how long did he keep you locked up? Weeks? Months?”

Cas looked away, then back at Dean. “Forever. All my life.”

Dean couldn’t believe he’d heard Cas correctly. “Wait. What? What do you mean ‘all your life’?”

Cas looked confused. “Forever, Since I was little. Baby.”

Dean felt like throwing up. Cas had always been in captivity? Where was his family? Dean couldn’t think of another thing to say.

“Uh, okay, you’ve got to be tired. You can have the bed, I’ll sleep on the couch.”

Cas looked even more confused. “Uh, not sleep in the same bed? You not want to…Blyad?”

Dean shook his head. “Don’t understand, buddy. English please.”

“You not want to… fuck me?”

Dean blushed red. He stuttered,. “Wha… no… NO! I don’t want to fuck you. Jesus, Cas. Just go to bed.”

Cas looked very sad, but got up. He followed Dean to the bedroom. Dean pointed at the bed. “Go to sleep, Cas. I’ll see you in the morning.” Dean grabbed some bedding from the closet and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Dean felt the urge to kill. He knew if he ever caught the son of a bitch who put Cas in that cage, he’d beat him to death with his bare hands.

Cas had been, what? A sex slave since he was a baby? Kept in cages, abused, raped… it hurt Dean’s heart. Cas was such a sweet little guy, and to think of the things that he’d been through made Dean feel like puking.

Dean had seen the bruises on Cas’ inner thighs, his ass and his lower back when he was drying him off. Not to mention all the scars. It made his skin crawl.

Dean angrily made the couch up and laid down on it. He thought about what he was going to do with Cas. He couldn’t imagine Cas had any skills to live alone. He needed taken care of, to be taught how to be in the world. Dean knew he had to keep Cas at least until he could live on his own.

He decided to call Sammy first thing in the morning. His brother was a therapist and could probably at least give Dean some ideas on how to handle the situation.

Dean got very little sleep that night, and when he woke up, Cas was sitting in a chair looking at him.

Dean started up. “Fuck! Cas! What are you doing?”

Cas looked scared. “ Prosti! Prosti menya. I’m sorry, master.” He fell to his knees.

Dean felt instantly ashamed. He got up and went to Cas, pulling him to his feet.

“No, I’m sorry. You just startled me. And I’m not your master. Okay? Everything is fine.”

Cas looked down at his feet. “Da, I understand. But you are my master.”

Dean took a deep breath. “No, I’m not. I’m your friend. That’s all, just your friend.”

Cas tilted his head in a way that Dean was finding very endearing. 

Dean went to the bathroom and then to the kitchen to make breakfast. Cas followed him around like a lost puppy. Dean told him to sit at the table and made coffee. When it was done, he handed Cas a cup and leaned against a counter with his legs crossed and drank it.

When he was done, he poured himself another cup and set about making eggs and toast. He never was one for a big breakfast. But he looked at Cas and added sausage.

Cas sat silently watching him. Dean made a mental note to get Cas some clothes that fit. Maybe they’d go out today and do that.

Cas ate again like he was starving, which he clearly had been. Dean made more toast and Cas ate that too. 

After breakfast, he told Cas they were going out to get him some clothes. Cas shook his head.

“Nyet. Nyet. No. I don’t go.”

Dean tried to assure him that he’d be fine but Cas was clearly too afraid to leave. Dean couldn’t really blame him.

He decided to go by himself and leave Cas at home. He told Cas what he was going to do and again, Cas panicked. 

Dean had to spend time reassuring him that there was nothing to be afraid of, that Dean would be back in a couple of hours. He felt like a big shit but he left Cas, shaking, in the living room.

Dean shopped as quickly as he could. He got some jeans, some T shirts, some boxers and a pair of shoes with socks. He had to guess at the shoe size but he thought he’d gotten it right.

He drove home quickly and unlocked the door. As soon as he got inside, Cas was on his knees, pulling at his legs. 

Dean pulled him up again and Cas hugged him tightly. He had to peel Cas off him.

“It’s okay, Cas. I told you I’d be back and here I am. It’s okay now. Look, I got you some clothes.”

Dean needed to call Sammy  _ now _ .

 


	3. Chapter 3

Dean fixed them lunch. Cas watched his every move. When they sat down to eat, Cas accidentally knocked over his glass of water.

His eyes got big and he threw himself on the floor at Dean’s feet.

“Prosit! Prosit! I’m sorry master.  Ya izvinyayus'. I apologize…” 

Dean sighed. He reached down and lifted Cas to his knees.

“Stop apologizing. It was an accident. No harm done. And stop calling me master! I told you, I’m just your friend.”

Cas nodded but still looked miserable. He got to his feet and got a towel to clean up the mess. He sat back down dejectedly and ate his lunch.

When they were done. Dean took Cas to the living room, told him to sit on the couch and turned on the TV. He showed Cas how to use the remote, hoping it would keep Cas occupied for a little bit. He went back to the kitchen to call Sammy.

After exchanging the usual good-natured ribbing, Dean got to the point. He told Sammy how he’d found Cas and what the problems were.

“I need you to talk to him, Sammy. I need help here.”

Sammy sighed. “Yeah, you do. I’ll be over later, okay?”

Dean suggested he come to dinner, and Sam agreed. Dean hung up feeling a little more hopeful about Cas.

He walked out to check on the man, and found him watching the porn channel. The gay porn channel. Cas had an erection.

“Fuck,” Dean said quietly. He walked over and took the remote away from Cas and changed the channel. Cas tilted his head and looked confused.

“Uh, not cool, Cas. We need to find you something to watch that’s less… uh, stimulating.” Dean glanced at Cas’ erection tenting his sweats.

Cas looked sad but nodded. “Yes, mast…  uh, friend.”

Dean had to smile at that. He sat down next to Cas and found a movie.

When it was over, Dean turned to Cas. “My brother is coming to eat dinner with us tonight.”

Cas’ eyes got huge. “Nyet! No… I don’t want... “

Dean reached out and touched Cas on the shoulder. “It’s okay, Cas. Really. You’ll like Sam.”

Cas looked both sad and terrified. Dean hoped that he’d warm up to Sam quickly.

When Dean went to prep for dinner, he made Cas stay in the living room and watch more TV. It made him uncomfortable having Cas watch his every move.

There was a knock on the door, and Dean went to answer it. Cas turned to look at him. When the door opened and Dean hugged Sam. there was a small whimper from the couch.

They both turned and looked at Cas. He was clearly terrified. He cowered down on the couch.

Dean walked to him and put a hand on Cas’ back. “It’s okay, Cas. This is my brother. He won’t hurt you. Come on.”

Sam walked to the end of the couch and stood there.

“Hello, Cas. It’s nice to meet you.”

Cas looked at him and shook like a dog left outside in a snow storm.

Cas grabbed Dean’s hand and held onto it tightly.

Dean pulled Cas to his feet. He was startled when Cas shoved his hand into Dean’s front pocket and grabbed the cloth inside.

Sammy shook his head slightly, telling Dean not to fight it. Dean sighed and led Cas back to the kitchen with his hand still firmly in Dean’s pocket. He told Cas to sit and he finished dinner.

Cas was looking at his plate the entire meal and refused to talk to Sam. Sam tried to engage him, ask him questions, but never got a word out of Cas.

After dinner, Dean told Cas to go to the bedroom so he and Sam could talk. Cas looked like he was going to cry, but did as he was told.

Sam and Dean sat down in the living room.

“See what I mean, Sammy? It’s pathetic. I don’t know what to do.”

Sam smiled, “He’s an ultralight, Dean.”

Dean looked at Sam, not understanding at all.

Sam sighed. “Okay, there was a naturalist who hatched a bunch of goslings under the wing of his ultralight plane. They imprinted on him and he taught them to fly by taking his plane up and they followed. To make it easier for you, Cas has imprinted on you. You are obviously the first person in his life who ever showed him any kindness or cared about him feeling safe.”

Dean sighed and ran a hand over the back of his neck. “This sucks. I hate what Cas went through, and I just want him to be alright. But I can’t keep him here like this, forever. What am I supposed to do?”

“Dean, I know this isn’t what you want to hear, but I think you’re stuck with this situation for the foreseeable future. You can’t just abandon him, and you need to be patient. To be honest, I’m surprised he hasn’t offered himself to you sexually yet.”

Dean held his breath. He had no intention of telling Sam that Cas already had. That was personal between Cas and himself.   
“Well, okay, Sam. I get it. I guess I’ll just keep trying to teach him how to be a human being instead of a slave. I’m not about to abandon him.”

Sam stood up and so did Dean. Sam hugged him tight. “You’re a good man, Dean. There aren’t that many people who’d do this.”

Dean shook his head. “I’d like to believe there are more than you think there are, but thanks.”

Sam left and Dean went to talk to Cas. He found him laying dejectedly on the bed.

“I’m sorry Sam scared you. But he is a really good guy. You’ll see. Are you okay?”

Cas looked at Dean sadly. “Da. I am… okay.”

Dean took a deep breath. Cas really was a beautiful man and being so close to him gave him ideas… ideas he would never act on. Cas had been used enough in his life, and Dean knew if he wanted to have sex with Cas, it would just be Cas feeling obligated. He never wanted Cas to feel that way again.

They watched some TV until Cas yawned, and Dean told him to go to bed.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Dean spent the next couple of days just going over the basics with Cas. Toothbrushing, basic hygiene,  how to turn the shower on and off. Cas was like a child in a full grown adult’s body. Cas was eager to learn, and things went fairly smoothly.

Then Dean sat Cas down and asked him about what he went through. 

When Dean asked what the man had him in the cage for. Cas answered, “ Dlya seksa… for sex.”

Dean sighed. He figured Cas was a sex slave but it hurt him to hear Cas say it. “Men… they blyad'... they fuck me.”

Dean asked about the scars. Cas looked down. “I was bad.” Dean took his hand.

“No one is that bad, Cas. You didn’t deserve any of it.”

Cas nodded his head. “I was… I was bad. I bite… I fight my masters. I know they nakazat… punish me but I do anyway.”   
“Of course you did. Anyone would fight. Being caged like an animal, being…” Dean swallowed the lump in his throat. “Being raped… anyone would fight.”

Cas tilted his head. “What is ‘raped’ I do not know this word.”

Dean looked away, and then back at Cas. “It means being forced to have sex against your will.”

‘Ah…” Cas thought about this. “But sometimes, I like. Some men I like to fuck me.”

Dean sighed. “I get that. But still, you couldn’t choose whether or not you wanted to have sex with them. If you didn’t, you were forced to.”

Cas nodded. “Da.”

Dean couldn’t bring himself to continue the conversation. He turned on the TV and Cas watched it while Dean went and did a load of laundry.

He leaned against the dryer and thought about Cas. He really liked the guy. Really liked him. Cas was so innocent in spite of the life he’s led, so sweet. Dean was aware of his feelings for Cas, and just how deep they were getting. He also knew he could never act on them. He just couldn’t. He wouldn’t do that to Cas. Cas had been through enough.

He pushed off the dryer and went back to the living room. Cas was sitting there with a big smile on his face, watching a cartoon. Dean’s heart did a flip simply looking at him.

Dean walked over and ruffled Cas’ hair and Cas smiled up at him.

“Gonna need a haircut soon, buddy.” Dean didn’t think taking Cas to a barber shop was a very hot idea, Cas would freak out. He wondered where his clippers were, and made a mental note to find them.

Dean needed to work. He had some savings but not enough to support them for any length of time. He worried over how Cas was going to take it when left alone. Well, he didn’t have to cross that bridge for a couple more weeks anyway.

Cas was starting to put on a little weight. He really was looking a lot better. It did Dean’s heart good to see Cas improving. Even his bruises had gone away.

Cas started to do little chores around the place. He washed dishes, dusted, did anything he could to help. But when he dropped a glass and it broke, he was instantly down on his knees, groveling and apologizing. Dean hated that.

Cas had almost no boundaries. He would walk out of the bathroom after showering stark naked and smile when Dean saw him. It made Dean’s dick jump and begin to fill every time that happened and Dean would turn and walk away, willing his dick down.

No matter how many times he asked Cas to at least wrap a towel around himself, Cas never did.

Then one night Cas had gone to his room early and Dean stayed up watching TV. He heard sounds coming from the bedroom and got up. He walked to the door and listened. He heard Cas, saying what sounded like, “Dean, Dean…” over and over quietly.

Dean knocked lightly at the door, but got no response. Fearing that Cas was sick or having a nightmare, he opened the door.

He froze. Cas was was on the bed, naked, with two fingers stuck up his ass. His other hand was running up and down his cock and his eyes were shut tight. He was saying Dean’s name over and over, very quietly,

Dean stood and watched Cas. Dean’s cock was hard and throbbing in his jeans. He wanted to say something but he didn’t. 

He slowly backed out of the room and shut the door without a sound.

Dean turned and stumbled into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He leaned on the sink. Then he stood up straight and opened his jeans. He pulled out his aching cock and grabbed it. He opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed a bottle of lube, pouring some in his palm and then ran it up and down his cock.

He thought about what he’d seen, what Cas was doing. He squeezed his cock tighter and bit back a moan.

He lifted his balls with his other hand and pulled on them, while he worked his hand up and down, running his thumb over the head every pass. He imagined it was Cas’ hand.

He quit thinking and just felt. He kept it up until he came with a groan in the sink. He ran his hand over his cock a few more times then let it drop.

He looked at himself in the mirror. What he saw looking back at him was Cas. He let himself admit how much he wanted the man. He ached for him. And it seemed like Cas wanted him too.

But then, Cas was not in control of his feelings. Sam said he was imprinted on Dean. like a baby bird. Dean couldn’t take advantage of his friend like that. He just couldn’t.

Grabbing a washcloth, he cleaned himself off, then rinsed the cum out of the sink. He tucked himself back in and went to bed.

 


	5. Chapter 5

After that night, Dean pulled back a little emotionally. The problem was that Cas noticed it and got very depressed. Dean didn’t know what to do, so he called Sammy.

Sam came over again, but Cas was laying on the bed and didn’t even pay attention to the fact that there was someone in the apartment.

Dean sat down and put his face in his hands.

“I just don’t know what to do here, Sammy. I’m so attracted to Cas, and I know he is at least sort of attracted to me, but after everything he’s been through, I just can’t… can’t let myself, you know? And now he’s so depressed.”

Sam sighed. “Dean, you really like him? I mean not just want him sexually, but really want him?”

Dean lifted his head and looked at Sam. “Yes! I think I love him. But I don’t know how he feels about me, whether it’s just gratitude or fear that I’ll throw him out if he doesn’t… you know… I really don’t want to hurt him but I also don’t want to get hurt either.”

Sam stood up and walked to the bedroom. Dean didn’t move. When Sam got to the door, he knocked.

“Cas? It’s Sam. I’m coming in.” 

He opened the door and saw the man, laying of the bed with an arm over his eyes. He walked to the bed, drug a chair close and sat down.

“Cas, will you tell me what’s wrong?”

Cas sighed deeply and took his arm away. He looked at the wall.

“Dean is growing tired of me. I think he wants me gone.”

“What makes you say that?” 

Cas turned his head and looked at Sam. “He no longer… is…  lyubyashchiy. He is not loving towards me any more. I am worthless. Nothing.”

Sam smiled a little. “Tell me Cas, do you love Dean?”

Cas’ eyes were bright. “Da! I love him. I zhelaniye… I desire him. But he does not feel the same.”

Sam reached out a hand and laid it lightly on Cas’ arm, and this time, Cas didn’t flinch away.

“Cas, you’re wrong. Dean loves you. He’s IN love with you, you understand? He’s just afraid.”

Cas looked shocked. “Afraid? Of me?”

Sam shook his head. “Not of you, just that you only feel like you owe him something for rescuing you. He’ afraid you don’t really love him like he loves you.”

Cas sat up. “This is truth? He loves me?”

Sam smiled. “Yes it’s the truth. Now, come with me. We need to talk to Dean.”

Sam stood up and walked back to the living room, with Cas right behind him.

Dean lifted his head and when he saw Cas he sat up.

Sam turned to Cas. “Cas tell Dean what you just told me. Please.”

Cas sat down next to Dean on the couch.  He took a deep breath.

“Dean, I love you. I am in love with you. I want to spend life with you.”

Dean looked shocked, then smiled. “Cas I love you too. I just… I didn’t want to take advantage of you.”

Cas smiled. “I don’t understand… what is to take advantage?”

Dean laughed. “It doesn’t matter. The only thing that matters is… you love me.”

Cas blushed a little. “Da. Yes. I love you.”

Dean grabbed Cas’ face in his hands and kissed him. Cas responded and the kiss became deep.

Sam cleared his throat. “Uh, I think my work here is done. I’ll just… uh, show myself out?’ He turned and left. 

Dean kissed Cas until they were both breathless. They broke apart, looking into each other’s eyes. Cas opened his mouth to say something but Dean put a finger to his lips.

“No, No talking, please. I just want to…”  and he pulled Cas back into another kiss. This one was more insistent. Dean pushed his tongue into Cas’ mouth, sucked on Cas’ bottom lip and bit it lightly.

Cas scooted into Dean’s lap, straddling his thighs. Dean pulled Cas against him. Kissing his face, his ear and down his throat. Cas moaned and held on to Dean as if he thought Dean would disappear if he let go.

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and held him as close as he possible could. He put his head on Cas’ shoulder and said “I love you,” so quietly that Cas almost couldn’t hear him.

Cas kissed Dean’s neck and said, “I love you too.” 

Dean stood up, pulling Cas up with him. Cas wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist and put his arms around Dean’s neck. Dean grabbed under Cas’ ass and walked to the bedroom.

He laid Cas gently on the bed then crawled over him. He kissed Cas again, long and deep and hard. Cas clung to him.

Dean pulled back, pulled Cas up and pulled Cas’ shirt off. Cas pulled Dean’s T off as well. Then they fell back and kept kissing, but with Dean running his hands over Cas’ chest. They wandered down to the waistband of Cas’ sweats. He ran a finger around the waistband and Cas moaned again.

Dean sat back on his calves and pulled Cas’ sweats down and off him. He looked at Cas’ naked body. It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen it before, but this… this was different. This Cas was his now. 

Cas pulled at Dean’s jeans and Dean got the message. He stood up and pulled them and his boxers off. Cas watched, smiling. Dean felt a little shy, Cas hadn’t seen him naked before. But the look on Cas’ face told him everything he needed to know.

Cas spread his legs and Dean crawled between them. When he moved up to kiss Cas again, their cocks drug against one another and they both groaned.

Dean moved his hips against Cas, rubbing their cocks against one another, until Cas pulled his face away and lifted his legs. 

Dean moved down and looked at Cas’ ass. He leaned over and kissed Cas right between his hard cock and his balls and Cas moaned again and lifted his legs higher.

Dean fumbled for the lube he kept in the bedside drawer and when he came up with it, he had to smile. Over half the bottle was gone. He popped the cap off and poured some into his hand. Then he rubbed some around Cas’ tight hole, punching a whimper out of Cas.’

“Hold on, baby, I got you.” 

He slid a finger into Cas. Cas clenched down on it but immediately relaxed. 

Dean took his time to work Cas open. He wanted it to be wonderful for Cas, everything that his past experiences weren’t. Cas was moaning loudly and grabbing at the covers. He was mumbling in Russian and Dean didn’t understand a word, until Cas clearly said, “blyad” which Dean knew meant ‘fuck’. He pulled his fingers out.

Dean pushed his cock into Cas and it was like he was coming home. He moaned and looked at Cas, who had a look that could only be described as bliss on his face. Encouraged, Dean slid all the way into Cas. Cas wrapped his legs around Dean’s hips and pushed back. Cas grabbed Dean’s arms and nodded. 

“It’s so good…”

Dean moved his arms to hold Cas’ legs in the crook of his elbows and moved up. He pulled back and thrust back in. 

Dean established a rhythm, rocking in and out of Cas. He was lost in the feeling of his cock inside Cas. so hot, so tight, so perfect. He leaned over and said in Cas’ ear. “I love you. I love you so much.” 

Cas nodded. 

Cas whispered, “Sil'neye… harder, please…”

Dean began to snap his hips, thrusting harder each time. He could feel his orgasm building.

“Cas, come for me baby.”

Cas nodded again and grabbed his cock. He yanked on it a couple of times then strings of white cum erupted from it and splashed all over both of them.

Dean came so hard he lost his sight for a moment.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

Dean spent months trying to find out if Cas was in the country legally or not. It came down to the fact that there was absolutely no record of him anywhere. No birth certificate, either here or in Russia could be found, and he certainly was never issued a passport. Cas was just non-existant as far as any agency could determine.

So, the next step was to try and get Cas legal, but that didn’t work either. Since he was a non-person, turning him into one was impossible. 

Dean gave up. 

Because Cas didn’t officially exist, and certainly wasn’t in the country legally, they couldn’t get married legally. 

Cas told him that it didn’t matter, that he loved Dean and would never leave him, which Dean was certain of, but still, he really wanted to marry Cas. He needed Cas to see how committed he was to him. How much he loved him and that nothing would ever change that. Dean wanted Cas to feel secure. When Sam made a suggestion, Dean jumped at it.

They had a commitment ceremony. Just a few friends were there. Cas still wasn’t entirely comfortable around other people but he’d gotten better. He just couldn’t handle crowds at all.

Dean and Cas danced to Unforgettable by Nat King Cole and Natalie Cole, moving together and looking into each other’s eyes.

Sam and his fiance Jessica sat and watched them. 

“They make a nice couple, don’t they?” Jessica smiled at them.

“That they do. They really do.” Sam took a sip of his drink. “Just perfect.”


End file.
